


Hostile Work Environment

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rat appears in Miu’s lab late one night so she deals with it by going to bed.





	Hostile Work Environment

Picking up the screwdriver, Miu twisted it against a screw on the side of her contraption, mumbling, “Then we’ve gotta screw this bad boy into the side here to close it up… Then we can work on soldering the other piece under the, the, uh, underside…” Setting down the screwdriver, she rubbed her eyes with her wrist, then pinched her own cheek. “C’mon, the night’s young.”

“And then what?” Kokichi’s voice out of nowhere nearly knocked her out of her stool. She spun around, bristling.

“What the hell do you want? Why are you in my lab?”

Kokichi shrugged. “I was bored and wanted to see what you were up to. I’m surprised you’re still up at 1 a.m., but not really. Do you normally talk to yourself while you work?”

“None of your business, you slug,” she spat. “Now get outta here. I’ve got work to finish.”

“Those eye-bags of yours could use some work.” He stuck out his tongue playfully. “You should get some sleep.”

“I don’t need sleep like the rest of you peasants. My golden brain is constantly cranking out ideas, and I gotta get them into the world while they’re hot and fresh.” Miu’s scowl twisted up into a look of pride. “But if you need help sleeping, I’ve got a few inventions that’ll trip your trigger.”

“Neat! You should test them out.” Kokichi took two steps forward, reaching out.

Miu bared her teeth, leaning back in her stool against her work counter. “D-Don’t touch me!”

“You gonna think about going to bed?”

“Fuck off!”

With a squeal loud enough to rival a firetruck siren, Miu sprang off her stool, sending it clattering to the ground. She and Kokichi stared at each other with wide eyes, his hands hovering between them like crab claws. His face lit up, and he laughed.

“Seriously? I just barely touched your sides, and that was your reaction?”

“Sh-Shut up!” Her cheeks flushed irate under blazing blue eyes.

“That was so hilariously over the top!”

Growling, Miu reached for him, only to miss him when he side-stepped around her. Kokichi clamped his hands around her midsection, digging into her ribs and sides. She screamed as though she were being skinned alive, and her knees buckled immediately, collapsing. He crouched over her and continued to attack her middle.

“Wow, you’re is sooo sensitive,” he teased over her cries. She twisted to and fro on the floor, her arms flailing. “I barely have to do anything at all to make you scream, nee-heehee! You’re so easy, Miu.”

_“Y-Y-You fa-ha-hackin’—! Stop!”_ Miu babbled around her forced laughter.

She rolled onto her front to protect her abdomen from his nimble, scribbling fingers, only for Kokichi to straddle her hips while she was face-down. His fingers brushed ever so lightly over her the small of her back. Just like before, her shrill shrieks could have shattered glass if there had been any. Miu’s hips bucked underneath him as his fingertips drew circles over the area.

“Think of it this way: sleep will make your brain even more golden,” Kokichi sang. “And it’s called beauty rest for a reason, you know.” Her hands reached back to grope for his, so he leaned forward to scritch at the back of her neck through a tangle of her long, pinkish hair. Grimacing, Miu scrunched up her shoulders, a high-pitched whine muffled by pursed lips. In her ear, he hissed, “Someone as ugly as you could use plenty of that.”

“Alright, _alright!”_ He stopped and leaned back as she heaved and puffed. At last, Miu uttered a great, tired sigh. “I’ll call it quits for the night, fuckin’ virgin.”

“Good.” Kokichi climbed off of her and stood beside her as she sat up, rubbing one eye with her palm. He offered a hand to help her to her feet. She stared at it, hesitating, before rising up on her own without his help.

Miu grumbled under her breath as she checked over her tools on her work counter. “Stupid sleep…” Once she was certain all was in order, she righted her stool. “Waste’a time…”

The two plodded in silence across the blackened courtyard, a full moon their only light. When they were almost to the dorms, she asked, “How did you even get in my lab?”

“The door, duh. You were so busy narrating your cooking show to your studio audience that you didn’t hear me come in.”

Miu snorted. “Not a bad idea.” When Kokichi glanced at her quizzically, she mumbled, “I  _ should _ have my own TV show when I get outta here.”

“Save the dreaming for when you actually get to bed.” Kokichi swung open the dormitory doors.


End file.
